Eat me
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Traducción] Conjunto de one-shots azucarados y amargos, con Touka y Kaneki como protagonistas. Autora original:hikikomorishoujo
1. Buenos días

Nada aquí me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni el fanfic, yo solamente estoy traduciendo.

.

Buenos días

.

Sorprendentemente, esa mañana Haise dejó que Touka dejará la cama con bastante facilidad, tomando en cuenta sus quejas habituales de no querer estar solo. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo mientras la miraba con una expresión de sueño, frotándose los ojos cuando él se acercó a tocar suavemente su mano.

—Buenos días— Touka susurró, inclinándose y besándolo suavemente—: Voy a ir a hacer un poco de café ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo mientras le soltó la mano.

—Voy a estar allí en un minuto... déjame quedarme aquí por un poco más...

—Está bien— Respondió ella, caminando hacia su armario—, voy a tomar prestado una de tus camisas, ¿Estas bien con eso?

—Mm— Se movió en la cama, en realidad no dando una respuesta adecuada.

Touka sonrió, poniendo los ojos como ella arrancó una de las prendas de la percha, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con ella. Ella tiró el cuello con sus manos, llevándola hasta la nariz mientras inhalaba el olor débil de su colonia en la camisa. Era cálido y reconfortante, casi como él estuviera envuelto alrededor de ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y esperó mientras tomaba el café. Volvió la cabeza cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en el sofá, mirando hacia la sala, donde se encontró con un somnoliento Haise, con las gafas descansando sobre su nariz, mientras alcanzaba uno de sus libros sobre la mesa de café.

Touka volvió su atención hacia el café, volteando y vertiéndolo en el filtro, tarareando en voz baja para sí misma mientras esperaba a que el agua se mezclará con los granos de café.

La atención Haise de inmediato se dirigió hacia la cocina al sentir el aroma del café llenó el aire. Él alzó la vista de su libro, mirando hacia la puerta cuando se dio cuenta Touka estaba allí, de pie, ligeramente inclinado sobre el mostrador mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo.

Él se encontró a sí mismo mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos se centraron en cómo su camisa cayó ligeramente en contra de sus curvas, sus largas piernas visibles para él, tan vulnerable, tan expuesta...

Haise se mordió el dedo, tratando de mantener a sí mismo mientras mantenía la miraba desde la distancia. Touka siempre fue tan increíblemente atractivo para él cada vez que usaba su ropa, sólo la idea de que ella lo hiciera era suficiente para excitarlo.

La mirada de Touka abandono el el café y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Haise seguía allí. Ya no estaba centrado en su libro. De hecho, podía ver como sus ojos se fijaban directamente en ella. Sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, viendo como sus caderas se resistió débilmente mientras Haise trató de controlarse a sí mismo.

Ella sonrió, volviendo la cabeza mientras se estiraba para alcanzar las tazas. Había varios en un estante más bajo, pero no, ella quería que él la viera. Ella se puso de puntillas, extendiendo su cuerpo mientras ella se apretó contra el mostrador, la camisa subiendo, poco a poco exponiendo la parte inferior de su trasero. Ella le devolvió la mirada, una sonrisa retorcida plasmada en sus labios mientras lo veía.

Haise no podía apartar los ojos de ella, sobre todo cuando alcanzó las tazas. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Casi no le importaba mientras la veía verter el café. Tenía la garganta seca mientras la miraba, con los ojos fijos por completo en ella, con ganas de levantarse y unirse a ella en la cocina.

Casi no tuvo que esperar sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, ella ya se dirigía hacia él, dos tazas en la mano. Se inclinó ligeramente, dándole una nueva vista. Haise resistió el impulso de dejar escapar un gruñido mientras la miraba, notando cómo la parte superior estaba abotonada menos de lo que debería haber sido, su pecho desnudo casi totalmente expuesto a él.

Touka sonrió, dando un paso más cerca de él mientras corría suavemente sus dedos por el pelo

—Te hice café... tal y como te gusta…

Lo observó mientras Haise prácticamente se ahogó con sus propias palabras, incapaz de responder mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos. Ella se agachó, quitándole las gafas de la cara mientras los miraba.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?— Preguntó ella, colocarlos en su propia cara—: ¿O quizás simplemente estas tratando de ver algo mejor?

Haise apenas podía contenerse cuando se encontró agarrando sus caderas, tirando de ella hacia abajo para que se sentó encima de él. Sus labios se unieron al instante en su piel, cubriéndola de besos mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, deslizándose, apoderadose de la parte inferior expuesta.

—Estas ansi-ah-oso, ¿verdad? — Susurró ella, sintiéndolo empujar su entrepierna contra ella. Podía sentir su erección presionándose contra ella a través del pantalón de pijama y ella giro sus caderas contra él en respuesta, sacando un gemido de él.

Ella tiró el pelo hacia atrás, lo que le obligó lejos de su cuello mientras le daba una mirada de ella, sus gafas descansando sobre el puente de la nariz.

—No sabía este tipo de cosas que gustaran tanto— Ella hizo una movimiento largo y profundo con sus caderas contra él, sonriendo mientras dejaba escapar quejidos de desesperación—, me gustaría haberlo sabido antes— sus dientes fueron directamente a su cuello, arrastrándose a través de la nuez de Adán, mientras escuchaba su ahogado gemido—, ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo, Haise?— Preguntó ella, moviéndose hacia atrás para mirarlo de nuevo—: Voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras...

— ¿C-Cualquier cosa?— Repitió, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—Lo que sea— Sonrió ella, besando su mandíbula— ¿Quieres hacerme el amor como si no hubiera mañana?— Preguntó ella, tomando sus manos mientras ella les trasladó a sus pechos—, ¿tal vez sólo tocarme un poco? — Ella se acercó más, los dedos encontraron su camino en el pelo de nuevo mientras le susurró al oído—, soy tuya, y lo sabes...

Respirar ahora le resultaba difícil ya que tomó los pechos, sintiendo sus pezones endurecidos, ya que sobresalían a través de su camisa. Él inhaló profundamente mientras miraba a ellos, amando cómo se veían siendo empujados a través de la prenda.

Touka se encogió de hombros, exponiéndolos ligeramente.

— ¿Es demasiado para que puedas contestar?— Preguntó, moviéndose para besar sus labios—. Eres tan lindo..." le mimo, tomando las gafas y ajustándolos en su cara—. ¿Me veo bien con estas?

Tragó saliva, moviendo la cabeza en respuesta.

—Me gustaría saber antes de esto— Ella se rio, levantando las caderas de él ligeramente, viendo como él respondió, desesperadamente tratando de encontrarse con sus caderas de nuevo—, ¿Tal vez debería llevar puestas tus ropas más a menudo?

—Por favor…— se ahogó, mueve las manos para ahuecar su cara—, eres increíblemente increíble... ahora...

Ella se rió, se mueve hacia abajo para darle un beso.

—Te amo— Susurró—, Ahora hazme el amor, Haise. Sé que estás muriendo por ha-

Touka apenas pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió de repente ser volcada, Haise sujetándola hacia abajo sobre el sofá. Haise prácticamente rompió los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos mejor, cuando sus labios se encontraron con uno de ellos, empezó a lamer el montículo dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, disfrutando el sabor de su piel.

Sus dedos encontraron su cabello, entrelazadas entre las hebras mientras estiraba ligeramente, escuchando mientras gemía contra su piel. Lo observó mientras se retiraba de sus pechos, dejando escapar una serie de jadeos mientras se movía para encontrarse con sus labios.

Haise empujó desesperación su pantalón de pijama mientras la besaba su otra mano tomando su cadera mientras se encontraba con su entrada. Haise empujó lentamente en ella, los dos gimiendo en la boca del otro en la sensación de encontrarse con la carne de otro.

Se apartó de ella, sin aliento casi sin darle tiempo para que pudiera acostumbrarse. Estaba ansioso por ella, desesperada por la liberación mientras mecía sus caderas contra ella.

Touka envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, atrayendo su cuerpo cerca de él mientras ella apretó los labios en su oreja. Se sentía como Haise alzo sus piernas, lo que le permite envolverlos alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos hundiéndose en sus caderas con cada embestida. Ella gimió en su oído, palabras de aliento llenándolos con cada embestida.

—Haise…— Touka se detuvo en seco al sentir su propio cuerpo templar, sucumbiendo al placer mientras se arqueaba contra él. Ella escuchó como él dejaba escapar un gemido desesperado en respuesta a ella, sus embestidas con cada vez mayor ritmo que antes hasta que se dobló en su contra, las caderas perder el ritmo mientras explotó de placer en ella.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, su respiración pesada en contra de su rostro. Se trasladó a besarla con cansancio, sus labios en los de ella torpemente chocar, ya que estaban teniendo dificultades para respirar apropiadamente.

Haise se fue hacia atrás, presionando su mejilla contra la de ella mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

—Yo... Te amo tanto...

Sus dedos jugaban con su cabello mientras relajaba su cuerpo contra el sofá, tratando de tranquilizar su propia respiración.

—Te amo demasiado... ahora bebe tu café antes de que se enfríe.

* * *

Ahora voy a chantajearlos(?) y es que me gustaría saber que hay interes en el fanfic para continuarlo o simplemente dejarlo o en tres o cinco capítulos, hikikomorishoujo es una escritora muy prolifica, hay mucha tela donde cortar, pero quiero saber si las traducciones agradan.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Armario

No tengo justificación. Sólo dire que lo siento y que espero actualizar más seguido. Lo intentaré.

.

Armario

.

— ¡K-Kaneki...!— Touka jadeó su nombre cuando ella apretó sus caderas contra él, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

Él la sostuvo en sus caderas, dejando escapar un gemido mientras ella se movía contra él, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, tirando de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se las arreglaba para sacarle otro gemido.

—Yo... yo...— ella apenas podía formar palabras mientras aceleraba su ritmo, su cabeza se arremolinaba de felicidad cuando sintió que se acercaba a su orgasmo. Mordió sus labios mientras se aplastaba contra él, encorvándose mientras apretaba sus puños, silenciosos quejidos escapándosele.

—E-Eso suena muy lindo, Touka...— logró decir Kaneki mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. Sus intentos por calmar sus propios gemidos solo lo hicieron querer intentar sacar más de ella. Levantó sus caderas de nuevo, escuchando el jadeo que hizo, luego de un pequeño grito.

—C-Calla-te, idiota—. Hablar era cada vez más difícil para ella, ya que Kaneki empujó sus caderas contra las suyas.

—Yo...— Kaneki sintió que se sonrojaba mientras pronunciaba las palabras, algo fuera de sus gestos habituales—, quiero escucharte... Realmente me gusta mucho.

Touka empujó sus caderas profundamente contra las suyas, lo que le hizo soltar un gemido propio.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti—, susurró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y las mejillas encendidas mientras trataba de contenerse. Touka se inclinó y besó sus labios—, me gustan los sonidos que haces también.

—T-Touka...

— ¡Estoy en casa!— se oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría desde la otra habitación cuando Yoriko dijo—: Touka, ¿estás aquí?

—Mierda— Touka cubrió rápidamente la boca de Kaneki para calmar sus ruidos. Escuchó mientras Yoriko caminaba por el apartamento.

—Voy a pasar y cambiarme. Tengo que ir al trabajo... ¿Oye, estás aquí?

— ¡Escóndete!— Susurró Touka.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¡Dije que te escondieras!— Touka se mordió el labio mientras se levantaba de Kaneki, tratando de contener sus propios gemidos de protesta mientras su cuerpo dejaba el suyo.

Kaneki se sentó.

— ¿En dónde?—

—Um...— Touka miró alrededor de su habitación—, ¡V-ven aquí!— susurró ella, tomando su mano mientras lo arrastraba hacia el armario con ella, cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Touka?— Yoriko tocó la puerta y la abrió—, ¿oye, estás aquí?

Touka presionó su cuerpo contra el de Kaneki mientras su mano cubría su boca. Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió contra ella, frotando una pierna contra la otra mientras trataba de contenerse hasta que Yoriko se fuera.

—Hm— Yoriko puso sus manos en sus caderas—, creo que no está en casa.

Se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Oh, gracias a Dios...— Touka dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se relajaba contra la puerta del armario. Kaneki retiró su mano de su boca,

—P-podemos...

— ¡No!— Touka susurró en respuesta—, yo... quiero esperar hasta que ella salga nuevamente. Ella no sabe... que estamos haciendo cosas como esta—. La cara de Touka se sonrojó por la vergüenza—, nunca escucharé el final de los sermones si es que se entera...

—P-Pero Touka...— Presionó sus caderas contra las de ella, deslizándose entre sus muslos mientras buscaba algo de alivio.

—B-Basta...— se cubrió la boca mientras trataba de contener sus propios ruidos—, no me provoques así, idiota...

—Touka...— se quejó, inclinándose ligeramente cuando sus labios presionaron contra su cuello.

Ella trató de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero no había espacio para moverse.

—K-Kaneki detente…

Él ignoró sus protestas mientras movía sus caderas contra ella, continuaba frotando contra sus muslos internos, burlándose de ella afuera.

Un grito tembloroso escapó de sus labios y rápidamente cubrió su boca otra vez, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de contener sus propios gemidos.

— ¿Touka?— Gritó Yoriko, con una mirada confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor—, hmm... supongo que solo fue mi imaginación.

Kaneki retiró su mano de su boca.

—Yo... dije que quería oírte...

—Kaneki... detente...— respiró, mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía su otra mano deslizarse entre sus piernas, los dedos frotándose en pequeños círculos contra ella. Presionó su cuerpo contra la pared, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer callada, escuchando atentamente que Yoriko salía.

Oyó que una puerta hacía clic en la distancia, y de inmediato dejó escapar un gemido que ella mantuvo reprimida.

—Yo... te odio...— murmuró, retorciéndose contra él mientras movía sus caderas hacia él.

—Lo... lo siento...— respondió—, e-es que eres tan…

—Cállate— Touka lo interrumpió, mientras buscaba salir del armario—. Es mi turno de atormentarte ahora.


	3. Un duro entrenamiento

Uno más, sólo porque estoy aburrida.

.

Un duro entrenamiento

.

—Dios, no tienes esperanza— Touka se colocó sobre Kaneki, con su pie contra su pecho mientras aplicaba presión—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado entrenando juntos? Siento que no has aprendido nada.

Kaneki levantó sus manos en defensa.

—Lo siento, Touka-chan. Te juro que estoy corriendo y haciendo las flexiones y…

—Perdiste literalmente todas las peleas de práctica que hemos tenido hoy— intervino, quitando el pie mientras le permitía levantarse—, en resumen, prácticamente te he sacado toda la mierda...— miró hacia otro lado por un momento—, me he estado volviendo blanda también. Ni siquiera te rompí nada esta vez...

Kaneki se levantó tembloroso, sacudiéndose la ropa mientras intentaba sacudirse también el dolor de su cuerpo.

—B-Bueno... ¿y si hacemos un trato?

— ¿Eh?— Ella se giró para mirarlo.

—Bueno... quiero decir que no es realmente un trato, ya que probablemente ganes, pero...— se rascó un lado de la cara, desviando la mirada de ella—, haré mi mejor esfuerzo esta vez... y en lugar de solo frustrarte, si pierdo... ¿podrías... hacer lo que quieras conmigo?— él la miró, con las mejillas completamente rojas—, quiero decir, a menos que no quieras...

Touka hizo crujir sus nudillos cuando se acercó a él.

— ¿Y qué pasa si ganas?—

—Bueno um, esto…

—Parece que en realidad no es un trato— Ella echó hacia atrás el puño mientras lo veía levantar los brazos en defensa—, ¿te gusta que te golpee o algo por el estilo?—

—Bueno, no es exactamente lo que quiero decir— Touka bajó su puño, mirándolo tartamudear mientras intentaba explicarse—, solo pensé que dado que parecía que no podía hacer nada, tal vez podría... hacer algo para compensárte o algo así. —

La expresión de Touka se endureció cuando levantó su pie, pateándolo en el estómago y acabando con su equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso.

— ¿Eso cuenta entonces como una victoria en tu libro?

—Yo um…— Kaneki miró a Touka, viendo como ella se sentaba a su lado

—Entonces, ¿qué fue ese trato? ¿Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera?— Su mano tocó su mejilla, vagando lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ella sonrió burlonamente cuando lo sintió endurecerse debajo de ella—Estás enfermo, mierda, realmente te gusta cuando te a sacó la mierda.

—Touka-chan, espera puedo expl...— Kaneki fue cortado por sus propios jadeos cuando sintió que Touka comenzó a masajearlo a través de sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué? Querías esto, ¿verdad? —, Preguntó ella, con los ojos endurecidos, mientras lo miraba retorcerse debajo de ella.

—S-Sí— Jadeó en respuesta, cerrando los ojos.

—Eso pensé—. Ella detuvo sus acciones y se giró levemente para no estar frente a él—. Así que…

Kaneki se sentó ligeramente.

— ¿A-Así que?—

—Lo que estabas diciendo antes... que eh...— giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo—, esa cosa sobre poder hacer lo que yo quisiera... ¿hablabas en serio sobre eso?

—Quiero decir...— Kaneki se sonrojó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, —Si estás bien con eso, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacerlo... quiero decir... sí, está bien.

—Entonces hablabas en serio.

—Sí... creo que lo hacía...

—Huh— Ella giró su cuerpo hacia él, poniéndose de pie mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones cortos—. Abre tus pantalones.

— ¿Q-Qué?— Kaneki observó mientras se bajaba los pantalones cortos, revelando un par de bragas negras lisas.

— ¿Qué eres, sordo ahora?— Sus ojos se estrecharon—, no seas idiota.

Kaneki tragó saliva mientras sus manos viajaban hacia su pantalón, sus manos jugueteaban con los botones mientras intentaba no enfocarse en Touka parada a su lado.

—Dios, no tienes esperanza, ¿verdad?— Touka se inclinó hacia su nivel, empujando sus manos a un lado mientras ella hacía el trabajo ella misma—. No puedo creer que seas tan inútil que ni siquiera puedes hacer esto tú mismo...— se interrumpió mientras se deslizaba por sus pantalones, inhalando bruscamente mientras lo miraba fijamente—, realmente te gusta esto.

Touka deslizó su mano lentamente a través de su erección, mirándolo mientras ella miraba su cabeza inclinarse hacia atrás por el placer, con un gemido escapando de sus labios. Ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras se levantaba, quitándose las bragas y tirándolas al suelo.

—Oye— ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, presionando su entrada bromeando contra él—. No eres el único que le esta gustando esto—, susurró las palabras mientras se inclinaba lentamente sobre él, cerrando los ojos mientras dejó escapar un gemido tranquilo.

Ella se dejó caer sobre él, en su totalidad, jadeando mientras se ajustaba a él. Sus caderas lentamente comenzaron a balancearse, su cuerpo se encorvó sobre el suyo mientras trataba de contener sus propios sonidos.

—T-Touka-chan…— Kaneki jadeó su nombre mientras sus manos se movían hacia sus caderas, guiándolas mientras se aplastaba contra él. Él subió sus caderas hacia ella débilmente, sus músculos aún doloridos por el entrenamiento. Él encontró cada vez más difícil contener sus gemidos cuando Touka se presionó contra él en movimientos largos y lentos.

—E-Eso se siente bien— Kaneki gimió, su cabeza presionándose contra el pavimento.

—C-Cállate, idiota— respondió Touka, prácticamente sin aliento mientras aceleraba el paso. Sus manos agarraron su camisa, tirando de ella mientras se apretaba contra él. Sus sonidos se hicieron más difíciles de contener a medida que aceleraba su ritmo y aumentaba la presión dentro de ella.

Kaneki jadeó pesadamente cuando sintió que Touka se apretaba a su alrededor, mirándola con ojos vidriosos mientras observaba su orgasmo, su cuerpo arqueándose hacia atrás mientras su boca se quedaba boquiabierta, gemidos escapaban de sus labios mientras sus caderas presionaban fuertemente contra las suyas. Él apretó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, sin dejar que ella se detuviera cuando él se levantó bruscamente dentro de ella, sintiéndose cerca de la liberación.

—I-Idiota...— susurró, completamente agotada por su orgasmo. Ella sacudió sus caderas débilmente contra las suyas, tratando de acercarlo al suyo—. Ni siquiera puedes…

Ella fue interrumpida por Kaneki dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, cerrando los ojos mientras sufría espasmos de placer.

Touka sonrió.

—Creo que estaba equivocada— ella vio como su cuerpo se relajaba contra el pavimento, con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Touka se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara con los dedos, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Entonces... ¿quieres hacer este tipo de trato todo el tiempo?


	4. Un pequeño show

Algo más kinky que los lemons anteriores. Creo. En el fic original era Kaneki y no Haise el protagonista, pero como en la secuela es este decidí dejarlo y como que le queda más a Haise.

.

Un pequeño show

.

Sus dedos rozaron suavemente la parte exterior de sus calzoncillos, burlándose de él mientras lo miraba moverse nerviosamente en respuesta, su dureza sobresalía de sus implacables toques mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Dios, tenía una cara tan inocente cuando se trataba de cosas como esta, y él era tan sensible que Touka no pudo evitar expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Te masturbas?— Preguntó, observando como sus ojos se abrían de golpe, la vergüenza inundando su rostro.

— ¿Q-Qué?— preguntó con incredulidad ante lo que ella preguntó.

Su dedo se presionó contra él otra vez, provocando un grito ahogado cuando ella lo miró con ojos inocentes

—Te pregunté si te tocabas a ti mismo. ¿Qué piensas al hacerlo? ¿Qué tipo de ruidos haces?— ella se inclinó cerca de su oreja para susurrar—. Quiero escuchar los tipos de ruidos que haces cuando te tocas.

—T-Touka, yo…

—Muéstrame— se apartó ligeramente, viéndolo estremecerse mientras pasaba el dedo por su longitud—, quiero verte mientras te tocas. Quiero ver lo nerviosa que te encuentras, escuchar los ruidos que haces...— ella le sonrió—. Tócate para mí, Haise.

Sus manos vacilaron cuando se expuso a si mismo, su mano envolviendo su longitud mientras comenzaba a acariciarse de arriba a abajo lentamente.

—Dime en qué piensas...— instruyó ella, observando fascinada cómo sus ojos se cerraban—, ¿piensas en mí?— Touka se inclinó hacia él, asegurándose de no tocarlo mientras le susurraba al oído—: ¿te imaginas que soy yo quien te está tocando? ¿O tal vez todas las cosas que quieres hacer conmigo? ¿Te preguntas cómo sonaría si dejara que me toques? Diciendo tu nombre... ahh... Haise... ¡ah...! —Ella imitó gemidos en su oído, sonriendo mientras escuchaba cómo se le aceleraba el aliento.

— ¡Dios, eres tan duro!— exclamo ella, viendo como su miembro crecía, escuchando los quejidos lindos que dejaba salir mientras sus movimientos de manos se volvían más desesperados—. Ah... Ah, eso se siente tan bien que voy a... voy a...

—T-Touka— él se tragó su nombre cuando se retiró un poco, sus ojos vidriosos mientras continuaba tocándose, sus ojos se movían para encontrarse con ella.

—Dime en qué piensas, Haise. Dime qué te hace tan duro.

—E-Es tu voz...— jadeó, dejando escapar otro pequeño gemido—, yo... te imagino... masturbándote.

— ¿Me imaginas gimiendo tu nombre?—

Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras asentía, con la respiración entrecortada mientras continuaba tocándose, aminorando el ritmo momentáneamente cada golpe, atormentándose a sí mismo mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

— ¿Qué más te imaginas?—

—T-Tú— soltó un fuerte gemido mientras se movía agónicamente lento a través de su miembro, —pienso en ti debajo de mí.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?—

—Eres un desastre—, se detuvo un momento, asimilando la sensación de estar tan cerca del borde pero negándose a sí mismo el orgasmo, su miembro palpitaba mientras se desesperaba, respiraba irregularmente mientras se reducía a un lloriqueo gimiente—, Me estás pidiendo que te deje correrte.

— ¿Siempre te atormentas así?

El asintió.

Ella se inclinó cerca de él, respirando contra su cuello mientras lo veía temblar, —Me encanta verte retorcerte así. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes esperar antes de rendirte, antes de que te rompas y te des por vencido?

—Yo-yo— sentimientos de angustia lo recorrieron mientras giraba la cabeza, las manos se crispaban mientras trataba de evitar tocar su miembro palpitante—. A veces pienso en qué pasaría si me estuvieras tocando.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando la imagen cruzó por su mente, moviendo la mano mientras se estiraba para tomar la suya. Touka rápidamente sostuvo su mano, provocando un ruido de protesta.

—Pensé que querías atormentarte a ti mismo. Quiero verte.

—Touka no puedo.

Ella gimió en su oído.

—Dios, haces que me moje tanto—. Touka vio como su cuerpo temblaba, su miembro temblando mientras se retorcía debajo de ella, desesperado por correrse, —, te hiciste esto a ti mismo.

Sonrió, moviendo los dedos. Cepillándolos suavemente contra él, provocando un fuerte gemido.

—Ah, Dios, eres tan duro— gimió ella, amando el poder verlo volverse loco, su cuerpo se retorcía mientras la miraba, sus ojos suplicaban que la dejara seguir dejándolo tocarse. Ella continuó gimiendo en su oído, hablando de cuánto quería follarlo, cómo quería verlo enloquecer por completo.

—P-Por favor...— suplicó, sus manos se crisparon cuando se sintió completamente al borde de la locura, —Déjame correrme.

Ella sonrió mientras se alejaba,

—Córrete para mí, Haise—.

Su mano se envolvió instantáneamente alrededor de él, acariciándose casi furiosamente mientras se retorcía de placer, su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras soltaba una serie de jadeos y gemidos, prácticamente adorando su nombre mientras se llevaba a su propio clímax, con el cuerpo rindiéndose mientras el semen goteaba sobre su propia mano.

Touka se inclinó y le besó la frente, sonriendo ante el jadeante lío del hombre frente a ella.

—Qué buen trabajo hiciste— le felicitó, mirándolo a los ojos vidriosos mientras lo miraba intentar recuperar el aliento. —Ahora tendré algo en qué pensar la próxima vez que te esté imaginando.


	5. Un pequeño show II

Y pues, la continuación.

.

Un pequeño show II

.

—Touka, estoy en…— Haise entró a la sala de estar y la encontró vacía—, ¿hola?— Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde podría haber ido. Le dijo que se iría por una hora y que volvería pronto. No había manera posible de haber decidido irse en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Touka?— Comenzó a mirar en cada habitación, los resultados no tuvieron éxito mientras viajaba por la casa.

Salió al pasillo cuando el sonido de alguien que hacía algún tipo de ruido desde el dormitorio al final del pasillo llegó a sus oídos

—Oh, Touka...— Haise se detuvo en seco a medida que se acercaba más a los sonidos, al darse cuenta de que realmente prestaban atención a lo que eran.

Un gemido ahogado resonó por el pasillo y se sintió tenso. Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, presionando una oreja hacia ella mientras escuchaba una serie de jadeos tensos, seguidos por un quejido ocasional proveniente del otro lado.

Haise sintió como los pantalones le apretaban al escuchar los ruidos, sin lugar a dudas era Touka. Sus dedos se crisparon cuando él alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, preguntándose si estaba mal interrumpirla.

Pero... una parte de él realmente no quería interrumpirla... solo quería ver si ella realmente estaba haciendo lo que él pensaba que estaba haciendo.

Abrió la puerta ligeramente y miró adentro, con los pantalones apretando aún más cuando vio a Touka tumbada en la cama, con una mano sobre su boca mientras la otra se perdía entre sus piernas, los dedos se movían dentro de ella antes de moverse a su clítoris, frotando círculos mientras se daba placer a sí misma.

 _Mierda_... Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras la miraba.

Otro gemido se le escapó pese a que intentaba suprimirlo, arqueando la espalda mientras trataba de evitar ser demasiado ruidosa. Haise amaba cuando intentaba hacer eso... el acto era lindo en sí mismo, pero Dios cuánto le gustaba escuchar esos pequeños ruidos que hacía.

Antes de que lo supiera, su mano se había encontrado alrededor de su longitud, acariciándose mientras miraba a Touka retorcerse sobre la cama en su propio placer.

— ¡H-Haise!— Gritó su nombre mientras bombeaba sus dedos dentro de sí misma, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al imaginarse que él le estaba haciendo eso. Trató de calmar su propio jadeo mientras formaba su propio ritmo, tratando de olvidar lo mal que estaba todo esto.

Touka quitó la mano de su boca, revelando todos sus ruidos cuando agarró las sábanas debajo de ella, retorciéndose mientras jugaba con su clítoris, sintiendo la presión acumulándose, casi hasta su liberación antes de que se desvaneciera de nuevo, lo que la llevó a seguir tocándose mientras se volvía loca.

—H-Haise— Apenas podía decir su nombre mientras su cuerpo suplicaba liberación, moviendo los dedos con más desesperación.

La mente de Haise estaba sumida en una absoluta neblina mientras sucumbía a su propio placer, su mano lo acariciaba desesperadamente mientras la miraba, preguntándose si ella sabía que él estaba allí.

Esto es tan malo... No pudo evitar pensar en lo mal que había sido su propio show privado, pero le encantaba ver a Touka reducirse a un lío como este.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó bajo su mano, sus caderas se arquearon hacia arriba mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte gemido, el placer corría por ella en oleadas mientras ella llegaba al clímax, las caderas colapsaron contra la cama mientras se convertía en nada más que jadeos, con un sensible y tembloroso cuerpo.

Haise se tapó la boca con la mano mientras intentaba contener cada último ruido que hacía mientras sentía en erupción salir dentro de él, goteando de su punta al sentir su propio orgasmo golpeándolo. Se recostó contra la pared, con la mano todavía presionada contra sus labios mientras pensaba en lo sucio que debía haber sido, lo mal que estaba todo eso, pero lo emocionado que le hacía a él todo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Dejaré estos one-shot hasta aquí, supongo que el TouKen ya no tiene tanto lector como antes y aunque parece que no esto de las traducciones se lleva tiempo, y sinceramente prefiero a otras parejas hoy en día, irónicamente no canon.

A nada de que acabe Tokyo ghoul :re, doy por terminado esta serie de oneshots. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
